Regeneration
|romaji = Saisei |english = |engtv = |viz = |games = |other = |manga debut = Volume #16, Chapter #189 |anime debut = DB146 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = |type = Ability |subtype = |class = Supplementary |range = |parent = |related = *Automatic Repair Ability |derived = |users = * Cell * One Star Dragon * Piccolo Junior * Nail * Majin Boo * Majin Boo * Majin Boo * Slug |ncusers = *No. 21 }} Regeneration is an ability to regenerate one's own body. Usage This technique is an impressive ability that comes in various forms with differing users. The Nameccians were the first to display this ability through Piccolo Junior, but it is a power inherent within the species. So long as a Nameccian's head remains intact, they can heal from any condition. Piccolo himself was capable of regenerating from being broken into pieces, due to his head being in perfect condition. However, when a Nameccian regenerates, their combat strength drops a percentage, and it stays there, implying this ability is taxing. Cell would inherit this power, and Gero developed it further. So long as the nucleus within Cell's head remains intact, the bio-Android can regenerate from even a single cell. He otherwise displayed the similar regenerative powers of a Nameccian. Majin Boo's ability to regenerate was stronger still. Seemingly more magical than biological, Majin Boo's regeneration allowed him to restore himself, so long as he was not completely annihilated. As long as flesh remained, Majin Boo could reform; even if these pieces were reduced to ashes, Majin Boo could reform from the ashes.Daizenshū 7, page 139 Despite this, regeneration still consumes energy and when Vegetto repeatedly dealt damage to Boo, there was a case where he did not fully regenerate from his usual effort and needed more effort. Similar Cases Certain forms of immortality grant the user regeneration. The Zamasu of the future, and the merged Zamasu possessed immortality, and also regeneration to varying degrees of intensity. The Zamasu of the future could regenerate from any injury, and notably his clothes regenerated along with him, similarly to Majin Boo. The merged Zamasu, due to being only half-immortal, could regenerate as well, but not past a certain point, and enough damage could destroy him. In the manga, however, his immortality was completely intact, and he was able to regenerate from an attempted Destruction. The final case is a more unique method, and has only been seen once. The Super Saiyan God form grants the user the ability to regenerate from certain wounds, using the fiery aura of the Super Saiyan God. Gokū was pierced by Beerus, and though he fell, his wound oozed ki rather than blood. Over a very short period of time, the wound had healed entirely.Dragon Ball Super episode 11 Trivia *In the Ocean dub 18th episode, when Nappa slices off Tenshinhan's arm, Tenshinhan shouts "You just wait 'till it grows back!". This was most likely an attempt at censorship, as Tenshinhan does not have the ability to regenerate. References Category:Abilities Category:Supplementary Techniques